Quiet Moments
by onceuponacaptainswan
Summary: Inspired by the pictures released from 4x12. CS fluff with a first "I love you" scenario. Originally a one shot with a second chapter now included.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wanted to write something for the pictures at Granny's from 4x12, along with Killian and Emma discussing what they like about each other, and a first "I love you" scenario, so here's all three in one! Enjoy!**

* * *

"I have to ask, Swan…just what does the Savior want with an old pirate like me?"

They're sitting in the corner booth at Granny's after having dinner with her family, the room deserted except for the two of them. Emma knew the dinner should have been closed long before now, but also knew Killian most likely bribed Granny into letting them stay behind and enjoy what he always referred to as one of their "quiet moments." She's curled into his left side, his arm around her shoulders and hook playing with the ends of her blonde curls.

"As much as I may tease you about it, I don't think you're _that_ old," she said, titling her head up to kiss his jaw. "And to answer your question, there's quite a lot about you to like."

"Oh, really?" He smiled at her, eyes full of curiosity. "Please, darling, enlighten me. I want to hear what you like so much."

"Well," said Emma, as she sat up from her spot and began playing with the lapels on his jacket, "I like your smile. I like how blue your eyes are, and the way you look at me. I like the way it feels when you play with my hair. I like how you bring me hot chocolate at the station every morning and never forget to add my cinnamon. I like how good you are with Henry and how much he loves spending time with you. I like your voice and the way it sounds when you call me Swan, or darling, or love." She reached down to take his hand in hers and intertwined their fingers. "And I like how selfless you are, and how much you've done and given up for me and my family, when you didn't have to" she finished, her tone of voice becoming more serious.

Killian brought their joined hands up to his mouth and gently pressed his lips to her knuckles. "That's quite a list, love. I didn't realize the things I do mean that much."

His words made Emma's heart sink. He'd gone far out of his way, risked his life, even given up his _home_ for her, and in that moment, sitting in Granny's with him, it hit her that he didn't know just how much he truly meant to her. Despite never saying those three words to him, she knew how she felt, and just thoughtlessly assumed he did, too.

He stopped Emma before she could reply. "Just a moment, Swan." You had your turn. Now it's mine." He unwound his hand from hers so he was able to cup her face and look directly into her green eyes. "_I_ like your hair, and how radiant it always makes you look. I like how you bite your lip when you're trying not to smile or laugh at something I've said. I like how you pretend you're not ticklish, and yet you still giggle when I do this," he stopped talking long enough to lightly tickle Emma's side, cause her to squirm and shriek in protest. "I like how much Henry, and Neal and your parents mean to you. But, most of all," he said, rejoining their hands, "I like how you were able to forgive me for everything that's happened in the past and find it in you to give me a chance. Thank you, Emma."

Emma closed the distance between them, kissing him softly and then, resting her forehead against his, let the words that she'd been holding under her tongue for so long finally slip out. "I love you, Killian."

He pulls away to look at her, happiness and surprise both evident on his face. "I love you, Emma Swan. Have since our first kiss in Neverland and I always will." He leaned in to kiss her again, this time more passionately, letting it linger as they the meaning behind their exchanged words sank in. They were soon interrupted by a voice at the door. "I hate to break up a moment between you two lovebirds but I've kept this place open as long as I can tonight, Hook," said Granny, arms crossed over her chest and looking obviously annoyed. "It's time to close up." Killian chuckled as Emma, mortified, felt her face turn bright red. She was the sheriff, for heaven's sake, not some silly teenager people expected to find making out with her boyfriend in public.

"She's right, Swan," said Killian as they got up from their booth. "I have a feeling your father will show up with his gun if I don't have you home soon." After she mumbled an apology to Granny, they made their way to the Charmings' loft walking hand in hand. "So, how many people do you think will have heard about that in the morning?" asked Emma, still embarrassed. "Oh, most of the town," he replied, clearly amused at her reaction. "Between her and Ruby, news travels quite fast around here, love. "

Emma stopped in front of a streetlight, wrapping her arms around his neck. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, I guess," she said, smiling at him. "Just sharing a quiet moment with the man I love."

"Ah, yes. I quite like those," he said before taking her in his arms and stealing another kiss.

She felt herself smile at the feeling of his mouth on hers. She quite liked these moments, too.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I had no intentions of adding anything else to this when I wrote the first one-shot a few months ago, but I received a prompt from a reviewer who asked if I would write what happens when Emma goes to Granny's the next morning and I liked the idea, so this happened. This doesn't have quite as much fluff as part 1 but I hope it seems to go along with it anyway.**

* * *

Emma couldn't hide the ridiculous grin that was plastered on her face as she walked to Granny's the next morning. She had woken up feeling better than she had in weeks, and tried to convince herself it wasn't all because of her boyfriend, but deep down, she knew it was. Even though she had known how she felt about him all along, and that he cared for her, too, it made her ecstatic to finally solidify her feelings, to be able to say she was completely head over heels in love with Killian Jones and that he loved her, too. She was still slightly embarrassed about the incident with Granny the night before, but hoped she had decided to let it slide or at least hadn't spread the newest gossip to Ruby and the rest of Storybrooke.

She still couldn't get over Killian's inability to be embarrassed by anything and the way he had laughed when they were caught making out in public like lovesick kids. _Stupid pirate_, she thought, laughing to herself. Emma was supposed to meet him at Granny's again for breakfast and her smile only grew when she saw his name appear on her phone.

_**Good morning, love. Do I still get the pleasure of having your company at breakfast? **_

Emma replied as quickly as she could, nearly walking into a mailbox thanks to her lack of attention on anything but him.

_**You do. Should I go ahead and order your usual? I'm almost there. **_

He had been eating the same waffles, bacon, and coffee for breakfast nearly every morning since coming to Storybrooke, and she found it hard to believe that he hadn't started to get sick of it yet.

_**Yes, love, that would be wonderful. I'll see you soon.**_

_**Oh, and Swan?**_

_**Yes?**_

_**I love you.**_

Who knew it would take a text message from Captain Hook to make her giggle like a lovesick teenager?

_**I love you too, Captain.**_

She was so concentrated in rereading his messages that she didn't even notice the way the busy diner went quiet and everyone turned to look at her when she walked through the entrance at Granny's. Her face turned the color of her red leather jacket as she put her phone away and noticed everyone's immediate fixation on her. David and Mary Margaret were seated at the back of the diner, having breakfast with her brother and Henry, and she could tell by the knowing look on her father's face that everyone in town had definitely been informed about the latest details of her love life.

Before she had a chance to react, she felt a tap on the shoulder and heard someone laughing behind her. "I heard our Sheriff got caught with some major PDA in here last night."

Leroy. Of course.

Emma turned around to face him, her embarrassment quickly turning into irritation. "Listen, Leroy," she said, looking at him but talking loud enough for everyone else to hear, arms crossed across her chest. "Yeah, you're right. But you're right about another thing, too- I _am_ the Sheriff. And because of that I hardly have time to breathe, let alone have a life what with all the insanity and chaos that constantly goes on in this town. So if I get the chance to share a quiet moment with the man I love, whether it be at Granny's or anywhere else, you'd better believe I'm going to take advantage of it whenever I can. Go ahead and gossip till your heart's content."

Almost on cue, Emma turned to see Killian walking into the room, his brow furrowed in confusion at the scene taking place in the middle of the diner- his girlfriend looking as if she was she was about to pounce on the dwarf with everyone else in the room looking on. She turned away from Leroy and walked over to him quickly.

"Emma, love, what's the ma-"

She cut him off before he could finish, grabbing him by the collar to pull him towards her and kissing him just as passionately as she had for the first time back in Neverland, except this time with an audience. Some of them gasped and mumbled comments under their breath about her sudden display of affection while others whistled and cheered her on. David all but choked on his coffee and Henry rolled his eyes.

Emma kissed him until they were both breathless, then broke away to look at him, the smile on her face greater than it had been all morning.

"That's quite the hello, Swan," said Killian, still shocked by her actions but chuckling lightly at the same time. "I'm assuming by all this attention that Granny wasn't able to keep quiet?"

Emma smirked. "She never is. But it doesn't matter. I'm beyond happy to show everyone how much I care about you," she said, kissing him again quickly before grabbing his hand as they went to join her family at their table.

After their food had been ordered, David reached over to tap his daughter on the shoulder. "Emma, honey, I'm glad you defended yourself and stood up to Leroy. Just, next time…maybe don't do it in front of me," he said, obviously uncomfortable by the sight of watching the man he'd slowly begun to warm up to making out with his little girl.

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Oh, please. It's the least I could do considering how much PDA you and mom have made me endure." She leaned over to give Killian another long kiss, which caused her father to cover his face with his hands and elicited gagging noises from Henry, who later told her, "You two are getting worse than my mom and Robin!"

* * *

**As always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Reviews make me happy, btw.**


End file.
